This invention relates generally to a control device which readily converts a conventional copy machine having a manually depressed print switch or the like to a coin actuated machine, the device allowing the machine to copy individual pages by the insertion of one or more proper combination of coins.
In the past, coin operated machines have been shown which are mechanically and electrically quite complex in construction and operation which have been constructed with the machine as a unitary system. Integral unitary constructed coin-operated copy machines have been constructed which employ such complex mechanical and electrical units.
Several electrostatic and bond copy machines which are actuated by a manually depressed print button are in widespread usage today. With the deployment of the control device of the instant invention, any conventional copy machine can be converted into a coin operated machine to provide single page copying requiring one or more coins for operation, with the instant invention being readily coupled to the conventional machine merely by connecting the power plug of the copy machine into a receptacle found in the control device and wiring the control device across the manual print switch actuating circuit of the copy machine. The instant invention further provides for a pair of variable circuit timer controls which allows the invention to be adapted to copy machines of different manufacturers for accommodating different warm-up process times for different machines.
Further the instant invention also includes the use of a by-pass mode control switch which can quickly and easily by-pass the coin operated function, allowing the device to be manually actuated without need for a coin.